1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a focus adjusting device with a novel indicating arrangement and more particularly to a device having at least a part of an image forming optical system and a focus adjusting mechanism therefor located within a housing which is attachable to and detachable from a camera body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various focus adjusting units of this type have been contrived. The conventional unit of this type has been arranged to transmit the focus adjusting condition of an image forming optical system to the camera body, for example, with focusing condition display elements disposed within the viewfinder and set up to be driven by the output of a focus condition detecting circuit disposed within the focus adjusting unit. However, a shortcoming of such a conventional unit is that its box or housing, which is attachable to and detachable from the camera body, must be connected to the latter by an electric cord. It is conceivable to arrange some light emitting means on the outside of the box to display the focus condition. However, in that case, the photographer is required to compare the information observed through the viewfinder with the display thus produced on the outside of the housing of the unit. The present invention is directed to the elimination of such shortcomings of the conventional arrangements.